GARA-GARA KUCING
by MingMin
Summary: Sepertinya dia di buang oleh pemiliknya/Teme kau jahat!/Eh, apa yang kau lakukan teme?/ SasuNaru/BL/ONESHOOT/DRABBLE


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya ****Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Title: gara-gara anak kucing**

**Rating: T **

**Ganre: Romance**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, Gaje, YAOI, (mungkin) TYPO, super pendek**

**Pairing: sasunaru **

**Aku bikin ini fanfic terinspirasi dari salah satu pict yang nemu di fb. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah di desa Konoha, terlihat para murid keluar dari sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat pula dua orang pemuda yang pulang bersama. Si rambut pirang sebut saja Naruto dengan semangatnya berceloteh tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan saat di sekolah, sedangkan kekasihnya Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menanggapi. Pasti kalian kaget kenapa dua orang pemuda bisa pacaran, itu di karenakan hubungan sesama jenis di desa Konoha sudah bukan merupakan hal tabu lagi.

"Sasu teme, bisakah kau tak hanya diam saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang seksi, Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya saat melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Dobe berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Atau kau ingin aku menyerangmu disini sekarang juga?" , Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Eh Sasu, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti." Dengan tampang polos dia bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengerti Naru ̴?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ok, aku sudah tau teme. Jangan dekat-dekat aku! Jalanan masih lebar." Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh. Tapi bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya.

"Tidak dobe, begini lebih baik."

"Tapi aku malu teme, lihat orang-orang melihat kita."

"Jangan kau pedulikan mereka!"

Saat mereka melawati taman di dekat rumah Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara kucing. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ada se-ekor anak kucing yang berada di dalam kardus.

"Sepertinya dia di buang oleh pemiliknya." Sasuke mengambil kucing itu dan menggendongnya.

"Kasian ya teme. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Pasti okaasan akan senang, dia kan suka dengan kucing." Naruto merebut kucing itu dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Aku namakan kamu little teme." Naruto tampak senang dan mengajak kucing itu menari-nari seperti orang gila.

"Baka! Kenapa harus teme? Dan apa yang kau lakukan, lihat kasian kucingnya." Sasuke langsung merebut kembali kucing itu dan menjitak Naru dengan keras. Sasuke yang kini sibuk dengan sang kucing, tak menyadari wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah karena telah mendapat jitakan sayang darinya.

"Teme kau jahat!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh, Naruto jangan pergi!" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto sambil tetap menggendong anak kucing itu. Naruto terus berlari sampai rumahnya. Sasukepun mengikuti Naruto yang telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, untung saja rumah sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Sepertinya orang tua Naruto belum pulang dari kantor. Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Dan langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto yang rupanya tidak terkunci.

"Dobe kau kenapa?" Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk membelakanginya

"Kau jahat teme!" Jawab Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Jitakanmu sakit sekali, kau juga merebut kucingku." Kalau dia bukan Uchiha mungkin dia akan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Baka! Kenapa kau sensitif sekali. Kau sedang pms ya?"

"Yakkk, teme kau menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya,duduk dengan membelakangi Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan naik ke kasur Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya masih ia gunakan untukmenggendong anak kucing,

"Hei Naru, ini aku bawakan kucing untukmu. Lihat aku dobe!"

"Aku tidak mau teme, kau menyebalkan!"

"Naruto..." Akhirnya dengan paksaan, Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dari belakang dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto kepadanya. Naruto tampak kaget karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Naruto yang blushing terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat manis. Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Naruto dan langsung

"cuuup"

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan teme?" Naruto dengan refleks mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau sangat manis dobe. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Sasuke

"Aku juga teme, aishiteru Sasu." Naruto langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena sangat malu.

"Aishiteru yo Naruto." Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto setelah sebelumnya melepaskan anak kucing dari gendongannya. Mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang telah mengintip mereka dari luar. Rupanya itu adalah okaasan Naruto, Kushina.

"Kyaaa... Mereka sangat manis. Sudah cukup foto mereka hari ini, aku sangat puas. Akan ku pamerkan pada mikoto-chan." Okaasan Naruto dan Sasuke rupanya adalah seorang fujoshi, teman-teman. Ok, kita biarkan saja Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berduan menikmati sore di dalam kamar.

**The End**

**#MingMin note's #**

**Sumimasen, kami muncul lagi dengan membawa sebuah ff drabble SasuNaru. Ini ff kedua kami dan semoga para readers bisa sedikit terhibur setelah membaca ff abal kami. Seperti biasa, kami minta review dari readers sekalian. And don't be silent readers, right. Arigatougozaimasu ^_^**


End file.
